Good news! Really?
by Rosekiller97
Summary: Good news comes into every Married couple's life but it's not necessary that it will always come in a pleasant way...


A/N: A short Abhirika story after their marriage.

She sat at the corner of the bed holding the card in her hand. She blushed, smiled and again glanced at the pretty little thing she was holding in her hand. It showed two lines. She felt like she was out of this world, into an enchanted world. She could already picture an angel, with beautiful eyes, exactly like her dad. Curls, like her mom. She also imagined little hands, little feet. Fingers, little and delicate. Touch, soft as cotton. Lips, pink as a new rose bud. She felt like a rose plant, bearing beautiful roses. She smiled to herself once again and rose to see herself in the mirror. She took soft steps avoiding hurry. Once she reached the mirror she could see her image in it and someone else's too. After all, they were an MOTHER's eyes. She placed both her hands on her stomach affectionately and hugged lightly. She once again lifted her gaze to see herself. She smiled and smiled. She patted her stomach cautiously and grinned to herself. 'Mumma!' She heard. 'Mumma! She heard again. Everything seemed to be beautiful. She could exactly feel someone growing within her, growing every second. This was one of the most beautiful feelings in the world. She felt like dancing but did not do so, as she was very concerned. She felt like she was in her joy land where she could see herself, Abhijeet and someone magical, till doorbell rang abruptly. She glanced at the clock to check what the time was. It displayed 9, which meant time for Abhijeet to return home.

She walked with care checking each and every step of hers. She did not want to hurt a cute little baby. She reached the door and opened it quickly. Yes! It was Abhijeet.

"Tarika? What made you take so long? I was really worried darling!" He placed his hand gently on her left cheek.

Tarika kissed his hand and took the hand in her hand and smiled "Abhijeet! I have something to say"

"Hey! What a coincidence! Even I have one" He smiled back.

Tarika moved back and made way for Abhijeet to get in. "So, how was your day?" She asked like a good wife.

"Disgusting!" He exclaimed, occupying the sofa. "How can someone even think of killing little children? Gosh! I still remember the kid's face. She was just five"

"Yeah I know Abhijeet!" She sat beside him and buried her head into his chest. "I felt like crying when I saw her body the first time"

"Yes Tarika! Even I had similar feelings" Abhijeet said taking her in his arms.

They both kept quiet for few minutes till Tarika thought of breaking the silence when she saw Abhijeet tensed. "Hey Abhijeet? Why are you looking so stressed?"

"Nothing Tarika" He tilted his head a bit. "I think it's a little head ache."

"Oh My! Why?" Tarika asked worried.

"Nope Darling! You don't need to worry" Abhijeet consoled her. " May be it's because I saw the little girl like that, totally smashed."

"Hm… But you still look tensed" She argued.

"You know something Tarika? I feel like… something's incomplete"

Tarika smirked but did not mention anything at that moment. "Incomplete? What incomplete?" She teased.

"My stomach" Abhijeet grinned.

"What?" She lifted her head to see him.

"Tarika!" He laughed. "I meant I need some food, Can you please serve the dinner?" He laughed harder.

"What a silly joke!" She punched him softly and moved towards the kitchen, again, maintaining her speed limit.

"Oh Tarika!" he followed her inside the kitchen. Abhijeet saw her serving the food into the plates. "Sweet heart, why do you get angry all of a sudden? Huh?" he inquired.

"I get angry? I?" she glared.

"OK! I give up. By the way, what's there for dinner?" he tried to peep over her neck.

Tarika took both the plates in her hand and turned. "Move, Move!" She ordered.

"Wow, I see something really good-."

Tarika cut in "Abhijeet will you please move?" She tried to walk forward.

Abhijeet walked backwards and he just stopped all of a sudden. This made Tarika almost loose her balance as she had both her hands blocked but she managed anyways. "Abhijeet!" She yelled.

"I am sorry, I was just joking!" Abhijeet apologized.

"Why do you keep acting like babies?" She yelled again. "Now move-."

"But Tarika-."

"MOVE I SAID"

"Ok, ok" he moved from her way.

"And bring me the other things and go and get fresh too. I am waiting at the table" she added.

Abhijeet did exactly what she said and rushed into their room

**Few minutes later :-**

"Wow! It's delicious!" Abhijeet said smiling.

"Oh really?" Tarika smiled back.

"NO! It tastes like grass. Come on Tarika, why do you ask the same question two times?" Abhijeet took another spoonful.

"Ok, whatever…. What do you think about kids?" She asked as she felt she should inform Abhijeet now as he seemed to be relaxed.

"Kids?" He lifted his eye brows.

"Um, yes?" She asked doubted.

"Ah! I love them Tarika" he grinned.

Tarika felt really pleased "So…-."

"Oh yes Tarika!" Abhijeet cut in. "I have something really very important to say"

Tarika felt like she should allow him to speak first. "Yes say…."

He kept his spoon aside and took Tarika's hand in his hands. He kissed them gently and lifted his gaze to face her. He sighed and finally spoke. "Tarika! Don't get me wrong but…. Darling, we had got married just few months back. I have spent money on house, car, interiors and lots more so…."

"So?" Tarika asked.

"So…. I was thinking we should not take any baby right now" he blurted.

Tarika's face went pale. She moved her hands slowly looking at abhijeet.

"Hey Tarika! Don't get me wrong but, I don't think it's the correct time for parenting. Of course we will take a baby when I feel the financial conditions are better but till then, we have to be very careful."

A tear trickled down Tarika's eyes. She wiped it quickly.

"It's just a matter of few months, till then we can keep enjoying our life, just that, we have to be careful" He sighed. "I know my wife's intelligent and she will understand what I mean." He got up from his chair and came near Tarika to sit beside her, with his knees folded. Tarika kept staring at him. "You will understand? Right sweet heart?"

Tarika couldn't speak as she saw her dreams being shattered. She managed to nod anyway.

"I knew it. I love you Tarika!" He came near and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I think I have to go to bed, tomorrow we need to get up early" He got on his feet and walked towards the washroom before getting into their bed room.

Tarika sat still. Just still. All day long, since she had come from the LAB, she was waiting to tell this to Abhijeet but….. It was not like, she won't get the same happiness few months later but everyone gets over joyed at their first pregnancy. She just couldn't think of killing this baby. She did not even want to inform Abhijeet as she was scared if he misunderstood her. Like every other Indian wife, even she thought of her husband first. She got up slowly from her chair and picked up the plates. She moved towards the kitchen counter. She still thought of the little angel, her angel. She kept thinking about the baby's appearance. She thought how she marked in her calendar that something was wrong this month. She remembered her first day of nausea. She also thought of last night, when she visited the medical store. She also recapitulated how she hurried into the bath room as soon she got up this morning. With every thought of her, a tear trickled down her eyes. She did not want to tell this to Abhijeet as she was scared to know what his reaction would be: negative or positive. If positive? She would be really happy and what if negative? It's possible that Abhijeet would tell her to go and have an abortion the next morning. Yes, he was the same Sr. Insp. Abhijeet we have known for years but when it comes to the matter of family, it's totally up to him how would he react. The next second she heard her angel calling her 'Mumma'. She thought of every little thing that had happened since morning, standing at the counter. She was in total Dilemma till a serious matter struck her mind. She kept the plates down roughly and ran to wash her hands and at that moment, it exactly happened what was not supposed to be.

"TARIKA!" Abhijeet yelled from the room

Tarika shivered at her every step. She knew why abhijeet reacted like that. She thought of Abhijeet's negative reaction and sighed every second till she heard another call "TARIKA?" She reached their room and stood at the door way. Abhijeet turned with rage to look at her.

"What is this?" He showed her the pregnancy detection card which showed positive results. Tarika kept silent. "WHAT-IS-THIS?" He yelled again.

"Abhijeet… I was about to-"

"About to what?" he took two steps forward "Didn't I explain the whole thing to you right now?"

"Yes abhijeet but-"

"But what? How could you even hide such an important matter?" He approached and shook her up.

"Abhijeet!" she looked in his eyes. "Don't be so harsh" she said softly moving his hand.

"God! I just don't understand what to do! I right now explained what are the problems related to this matter and…."

Tarika just kept quiet.

Abhijeet looked into her eyes and spoke. "Look Tarika, we have to do something about this… ok?"

Tarika broke into tears. She would have accepted all this but not what abhijeet was about to say.

"Now what? Why the hell are you crying?" abhijeet asked.

"Abhijeet….."Tarika began.

"Please! I don't want to hear anything."

Tarika closed her eyes tightly and cried.

"Oh god! Stop crying please… Today I was really vey hurt Tarika! How could you just do this to me? Do you have any Idea how much… just how much HAPPY I am?"

Tarika shot a look at Abhijeet. "Huh?"

Abhijeet laughed like hell. Tarika just stared at him. Abhijeet anyhow controlled his laughter and took a second to speak, "Tarika? What did you think?" He laughed again

"But, you said we can't take a child right now?" Tarika questioned.

"Yes of course Tarika! I said so" Abhijeet agreed.

"But…..then... why did you react like that at first? I thought you will ask me to have an abortion."

"What?" he came near. "What did you just say? 'Abortion?'"

Tarika cried once again.

"Hey!" He wrapped her in his arms. "No Tarika, of course my financial conditions are not perfect, but also not worst. How can I tell you like that?"

"But it's pretty natural…you could have said." Tarika whispered.

"Yes, I would have said that if I was really troubled but…. It's not like that right now"

Tarika felt really angry now "Then why did you get angry first?" she shouted

"Tarika! Darling, I was angry at me actually. I went saying rubbish without even knowing that how happy you were, but when I saw you crying I really felt bad that I was yelling at you for no reason. I am sorry baby."

Tarika pushed him away, wiped of her tears and kept on staring at Abhijeet. "Are you mad? Why did you made me cry for no reason?"

"Oh no Tarika! Why are you getting angry gain?"

"Why am I getting angry? First of all you didn't listen to me and then made me cry. Do you even have any idea how many thoughts entered and left my mind per second? I thought of so- Aaahh!" She clutched her stomach. This made abhijeet freak out. "What happened Tarika?" Abhijeet asked.

"It's better now; I just forgot that one should not shout during her first month." Tarika sighed.

"Tarika?! Why the hell do you do such things?" Abhijeet glared at her with care in his eyes. "Come here, sit down" He made her sit on the bed.

"No Abhijeet! I need to clean the kitchen and then the-."

"Ssshhhhh!" He placed a finger on her lips. "I will take care of that, you just sit" he turned to leave.

"Um hm?" She smirked. "You never did all this before? Only care for your baby huh?" she added.

"Not exactly" He turned at her, "actually….. I am ready to do this all my life."

"Oohhooo…. I see"

"Provided the baby's mother controls her stupid anger for the next 9 months" He smirked.

**Thank You**

**A/N: **It was just a random idea hitting my mind for a long time. I felt like bringing good news into the air with some tension. I think I could have done this better but please review ^_^


End file.
